Les Avengers versus Mary Sue
by princessed
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Cette fic n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est juste une grosse plaisanterie.


Synopsis : tout est dans le titre. Cette fic n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est juste une grosse plaisanterie. Oh, et si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'une Mary Sue, honte à vous!

Disclaimer : les Avengers et les personnages mentionnés dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Mary Sue est à tout le monde, no comment.

_Les Avengers versus Mary Sue_

Tous les matins, Pepper Potts poussait les portes de Stark Industries à la même heure, quoi qu'il arrivait, à tel point que certains employés réglaient leur montre sur elle. Cependant, ce matin-là, elle arriva avec quelques minutes de retard car elle se heurta d'abord à un type d'allure banale qui voulut lui barrer le passage :

- Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Potts, l'assistante de Tony Stark ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, méfiante.

- Il faut absolument que je parle à votre patron, c'est une affaire urgente !

Pepper avait l'habitude de rencontrer des cinglés dans le cadre de son métier. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Vous devez d'abord téléphoner à son secrétariat aux heures ouvrables pour prendre rendez-vous. Monsieur Stark est très occupé, vous comprenez ?

- S'il vous plait ! Des vies sont en danger !

- Alors appelez la police, rétorqua la secrétaire, pas du tout impressionnée. Ils sont formés pour ça. Nous, nous sommes un groupe industriel.

Le type regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient devant le bâtiment où Pepper travaillait et des agents de sécurité le regardaient par la vitre, prêts à intervenir s'il faisait mine de maltraiter la demoiselle. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

- Tenez, énonça-t-il enfin en mettant de force un dossier bourré de papier entre les mains de mademoiselle Potts. Votre patron doit lire ça ou les choses vont très mal se passer !

Et il s'enfuit en courant avant que Pepper aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre d'hurluberlus. De parfaits inconnus essayaient régulièrement de l'amener à les présenter à son patron, ou alors lui confiaient des courriers divers : lettres de fans, lettres de menaces, demandes de pensions alimentaires pour des enfants illégitimes, propositions pour tourner dans une pub, demandes de sponsorisation pour des œuvres caritatives, propositions pour être juge dans un concours de miss, pétitions diverses… Une équipe entière était chargée de répondre à ces courriers.<p>

Par habitude, la secrétaire ouvrit le dossier en question et le feuilleta rapidement. On aurait dit une histoire de fiction très mal écrite. Haussant les épaules, elle alla poser le dossier en haut de la pile des documents qui pouvaient attendre, redescendit de l'escabeau et alla vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

><p>Trois mois plus tard, le dossier atterrit sur le bureau de Tony Stark, qui venait juste de dirig… de sécher une réunion. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil mi-amusé, mi-agacé, puis se tourna vers sa secrétaire.<p>

- Vous voulez bien me dire ce que je suis censé faire de ce truc, Pepper ?

- Hé bien, l'équipe courrier ne sait pas quoi en faire. On n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agit d'une grosse plaisanterie ou s'il faut prendre cela au sérieux.

- Si le dossier est en attente depuis trois mois sans que rien de grave n'arrive, c'est sûrement une plaisanterie, non ?

Pepper soupira intérieurement. Tony était son patron, elle n'avait pas à discuter ses ordres mais parfois, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Voulez-vous que je jette ce dossier ?

- Non. Il servira à caler le pied de mon lit au manoir, décida l'homme d'affaires.

- Vous ne pouvez pas réparer votre lit un peu mieux ? s'étonna la secrétaire.

- Non, il faut absolument que je rentre au plus vite pour m'occuper de Mary Sue, vous savez, notre nouvelle recrue. On a une affaire des plus importantes à régler.

* * *

><p>En effet, Mary Sue l'attendait avec les autres Avengers, dans la salle de rassemblement. Elle secoua sa chevelure rose fluo avec des mèches violettes en le voyant arriver et se mit à hurler de colère :<p>

- Tony, tu es trente-deux secondes en retard ! Comment peux-tu faire attendre quelqu'un qui s'est enfui de sa dimension à cinq ans et demi parce qu'on la maltraitait ?

- Je suis désolé, Mary Sue ! balbutia Tony, complètement gêné.

- Hé, laisse ma cousine tranquille ! s'écria Œil-de-Faucon, qui ne supportait pas qu'on manque de respect à Mary Sue.

- Je sais me défendre moi-même ! s'écria Mary Sue en secouant ses cheveux, qui avaient viré au vert (Leonard Samson pouvait aller se rhabiller). C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais rien faire ! Bon, j'ai tout prévu pour la prochaine mission.

- C'est quoi ? grogna Hulk, qui était fou amoureux de Mary Sue.

- Heu… Je suis nulle pour ce qui est des résumés mais l'histoire qui va se dérouler est trop géniale !

* * *

><p>En effet, l'histoire fut trop géniale. Les Avengers s'embarquèrent pour une dimension dont personne, pas même Thor, n'avait jamais entendu parler, dans un vaisseau conçu par Mary Sue, qui savait créer des gadgets plus cools que ceux d'Iron Man. Même si elle n'avait que treize ans et demi, elle n'en était pas moins la princesse héritière du royaume de Bobbarrd et la magicienne la plus douée que l'univers aie jamais connu. Au cours de la mission, elle se sacrifia héroïquement pour sauver l'univers sous le regard effaré de ses coéquipiers, qui se mirent tous à hurler de désespoir :<p>

- Non ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais déclaré ? s'écria Hank, qui était fou amoureux d'elle et avait complètement oublié Janet.

- Non ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais déclaré ? s'écria Thor, qui était fou amoureux d'elle et avait complètement oublié Jane.

- Non ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais déclarée ? s'écria Janet, qui était folle amoureuse d'elle et avait complètement oublié l'hétérosexualité.

- NOOON ! s'écrièrent-ils tous, catastrophés.

Comment pourraient-ils jamais se remettre de la perte d'une fille qui avait appris à parler 112 langues en 36 secondes et demie et savait manier n'importe quelle arme japonaise ? Tristement, ils embarquèrent dans leur vaisseau marysuetial et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux quand une lampe s'alluma sur le tableau de bord. Un hologramme apparut. Fous de joie, les Avengers reconnurent le visage de Mary Sue.

- C'est bien moi, mes amis, Mary Sue Fabulosa Fleur Lumière, princesse de Bobbarrd, annonça-t-elle. Ne craignez rien, je ne suis pas complètement morte. Les hybrides moitié Asgardiennes et moitié monstres gamma comme moi peuvent se régénérer à partir d'une mèche de cheveux et il y en a une dans le médaillon sacré qui a été transmis dans ma famille de génération en génération. Vous n'aurez qu'à déposer la mèche sur un drap de soie dans ma chambre à la prochaine pleine lune, à l'arroser de sirop de fraise et à attendre.

Les Avengers se mirent à danser de joie, puis rentrèrent au manoir en toute hâte. La prochaine pleine lune ayant lieu quinze jours plus tard, ils décidèrent d'attendre et de ne faire absolument rien en attendant puisqu'ils ne savaient rien faire quand Mary Sue n'était pas là. Cependant, en rentrant chez lui, Tony retrouva le dossier par hasard et le feuilleta par ennui. Dix secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonnait chez Hank.

- Allo ?

- Hank, c'est Tony ! J'aimerais te montrer un truc. Comme c'est toi le meilleur scientifique après Mary Sue, tu as sûrement une idée sur la question.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les deux Avengers étaient en train de décortiquer le texte en question. Il s'agissait du témoignage d'une des premières personnes à avoir travaillé sur une ébauche du cube cosmique. Selon ce témoignage, une gentille fillette avait été contaminée par ce cube. On avait d'abord cru qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence mais le temps avait passé et la gentille fillette était devenue une adolescente insupportable, narcissique et qui prenait ses désirs pour la réalité. Le père de la demoiselle avait remarqué récemment qu'elle était en train de développer des superpouvoirs et craignait pour le monde.<p>

Alarmés, Hank et Tony rassemblèrent l'équipe de Mary S… pardon, les Avengers, et leur résumèrent l'histoire. Ils écoutèrent avec perplexité.

- Je ne comprends pas, énonça Janet. C'est plutôt cool, non ? Si cette fille peut modifier la réalité comme elle le peut, elle peut supprimer la faim dans le monde ou le cancer !

- Seule une personne d'une très grande sagesse devrait prendre de telles décisions, énonça T'Challa. Rares sont les adultes qui se montreraient assez éclairés pour ne pas se laisser enivrer par un tel pouvoir.

- Avec une gamine stupide, ça craint ! compléta Clint.

- Ne nous emballons pas ! lança Steve, qui commençait à se sentir perdu. D'abord, il faut localiser cette enfant. Ensuite, on met un plan en action.

- D'après son papa, elle collectionne les autographes et les photos de super-héros, annonça Janet, qui lisait le dossier en commençant par le milieu. C'est une enfant très immature, en manque d'attention… oh, elle s'appelle Mary Susan !

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Les Avengers commençaient à comprendre qu'on s'était joués d'eux et les réactions allaient du déni à la colère, en passant par la vexation et l'envie d'éclater de rire. Hulk fut le premier à parler :

- Impossible. Mary Sue, pas Mary Susan.

- C'est plausible, malheureusement, énonça Hank. Comment quelqu'un de son âge pourrait-il être diplômé en vingt-cinq disciplines ?

- Elle a un passé plus triste que celui de Captain America, énonça Janet, des gadgets plus cools que ceux d'Iron Man, plus de pouvoirs que Thor, un statut plus royal que celui de T'Challa, elle est plus dure-à-cuire qu'Œil-de-Faucon, plus intelligente qu'Hank et…

Elle faillit ajouter « plus forte que Hulk » mais se retint juste à temps. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de vexer le héros vert. Ce fut Hank qui compléta à sa place :

- Et plus gentille que toi. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! grogna Clint. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était ma cousine et j'ai failli l'inviter à sortir !

- On a tous voulu l'inviter à sortir, fit remarquer Steve. Et elle est mineure. De la pédophilie… Comment avons-nous pu tomber aussi bas ?

- Elle a fait voter une loi obligeant la moitié des librairies à vendre uniquement des produits concernant Twilight, Justin Bieber, Tokio Hotel et Eragon ! compléta Janet.

- Hulk écrabouiller Mary Sue ! grogna Hulk en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Cette proposition fut accueillie par des cris d'approbation. Seul Hank protesta :

- On a du temps devant nous. Elle ne reviendra que dans deux semaines, et encore, si on effectue le rituel. Et puis franchement, la violence n'est déjà pas une solution avec des criminels. Vous vous voyez frapper une gamine de treize ans ?

- Heu, elle t'a fait oublier Janet ! fit remarquer T'Challa tandis que Jan faisait mine de bouder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la tabasser ? demanda le scientifique en passant en mode géant.

* * *

><p>Les Avengers élaborèrent une stratégie. Ils mirent le médaillon de côté dans une chambre forte, loin de tout ce qui ressemblait à de la soie ou à du sirop de fraise, et ils se mirent à faire comme si Mary Sue n'avait jamais existé. Quand les quinze jours furent écoulés, rien ne se passa apparemment. Cependant, quelques jours après la pleine lune, une jeune fille à la beauté fulgurante, aux yeux couleur d'améthyste et au visage orné d'une petite cicatrice qui ne gâchait pas du tout sa beauté apparut devant le manoir, s'engouffra par la porte et fouilla toutes les pièces avant de trouver Hulk qui se goinfrait dans la cuisine.<p>

- Hulk, j'ai eu si peur ! Je me trouvais dans la dimension Faranhriet et il m'a fallu affronter un grnemonet pour en sortir !

Hulk ne broncha pas. Intriguée, Mary Sue passa la main devant son visage et ne constata aucune réaction. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, elle décida d'aller rechercher l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle trouva Tony qui réparait son armure et hurla qu'elle avait été forcée de travailler pendant vingt ans comme esclave dans des mines de sel. Iron Man ne leva même pas le nez pour la regarder.

Désemparée, Mary Sue fonça jusqu'au labo et trouva Janet qui essayait de convaincre Hank d'interrompre ses recherches pour sortir faire un tour. Sous le regard effaré de Mary Sue, le scientifique protesta puis finit par retirer sa blouse blanche et par quitter le labo, Jan à son bras, en demandant à ce que la sortie ne dure pas trop longtemps puisqu'il avait une expérience sur le feu. Son regard laissait entendre que dans le fond, il était ravi de faire une pause avec elle. C'était comme si Mary Sue n'existait plus du tout.

De plus en plus perdue, elle chercha encore et trouva Captain America dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle se plaça délibérément en position dangereuse, espérant que le super-soldat aurait peur pour elle et lui sauverait la vie, mais il ne la vit même pas et elle dût se sauver en courant. Mary Sue commençait à pleurer, et il ne s'agissait même pas de perles ou de diamants, mais de larmes ordinaires.

Elle n'eut pas plus de succès avec la Panthère, qui méditait sur le toit, ni avec Œil-de-Faucon, qui se prélassait devant la télé. Elle n'avait même plus la force de chercher Thor, qui se trouvait probablement à Asgard ou occupé à rattraper le temps perdu avec sa Jane. Elle pensa vaguement à se traîner jusqu'aux portes du S.H.I.E.L.D., mais ça aussi, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Voyons, que font les gamines de treize ans quand elles sont en danger ?

Souvent, elles vont demander de l'aide à leur papa mais Mary Sue était la fille d'un grand méchant, un empereur intergalactique qui avait inventé la torture à coup de fouet en crin de rhinocéros et qui se trouvait dans une autre dimension de toute façon. Désespérément, Mary Sue décida de tenter une dernière invocation magique et leva les bras au ciel :

- Je vous invoque, ô puissances mystérieuses, et je vous prends à témoins que mon histoire est trop géniale, même si je crains pour les résumés ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Dites-moi que vous adorez mon OC ! Dites-moi que vous adorez mon histoire ! Régénérez-moi ! Je…

Et la demoiselle s'écroula par terre, terrassée. Sous les regards effarés des passants, ses cheveux passèrent du bleu saphir au châtain terne, sa cicatrice disparut et son aspect redevint celui d'une adolescente ordinaire. Mary Sue avait été privée de son pouvoir par l'indifférence générale.

* * *

><p>Son vrai père, qu'elle avait effacé de la réalité parce qu'elle trouvait qu'un père normal n'est pas quelque chose de très cool, se remit à exister. Il passa la chercher dans la soirée en grognant un peu parce que Pepper n'avait pas traité en priorité le dossier qu'il lui avait confié. On fit passer des tests pour s'assurer que le Cube Cosmique avait définitivement perdu son pouvoir sur Mary Susan.<p>

Comme les tests étaient négatifs, on renvoya Mary Susan au collège, son père la priva de sorties et d'Internet pendant un mois pour la punir d'avoir fait l'idiote devant des super-héros sérieux et les Avengers n'entendirent plus jamais parler d'elle. En fait, quelques jours plus tard, ils l'avaient tous complètement oubliée.

_La fin…_


End file.
